Quaré
Quaré The Largest city on Emden, Quaré serves as the seat of the Council of the Six, and the backdrop for the vicious political intrigue that follows such an honor. The city is said to flow down the hillside from the Council Building, expanding in pristine, white stone streets. The few that have viewed the city from above say it looks as though a large wave has escaped the lake and froze in time. The city becomes less prosperous as it spreads from the main boulevard and the rich harbor districts.. Districts Quaré is divided into several districts, discussed from the shoreline and Harbor Road, and continuing up Hill Street to the Arbiter's Court. It is generally accepted that most trade and business is done near Hill Street, and most criminal elements exist in The Drift, near the edges of the city. Harbor Road Harbor Road stretches the length of Quaré, just behind the small alleyways and side-streets that serve the numerous ships that serve Quaré's economy. Nearly fifty different shipping companies call this district home, as well as many popular taverns and dives. Opposite the harbor proper are squat, ramshackle homes belonging to dockworkers and small inns serving shoreleaved sailors, mixed in with small, poor shops that can't afford property on Market Point. Market Point The intersection of Hill Street and Harbor road forms a large square, usually dominated by colorful stalls, street performers, and vendors selling their wares. Common wisdom holds that if you can't find it in Market Point, you can't find it anywhere -- That is, if you're looking for it publically. There are whispers of a secret market somewhere in the city that caters to less savory types. Clifftop Run Overlooking Market Point and Harbor Street is the Clifftop Run, home to the middle class of Quaré. Homes dominate this tier of the city, along with a small public library and an affiliate of the Institute of Ascension that caters to the southern part of Emden, known as Dragonbreath Academy, though it has a reputation for weaker spellcasters and the 'troublemakers' at the main campus. Hill Street The main thoroughfare of Quaré, Hill Street runs up the long slope the city is built on from Market Point to the Arbiter's Court. Many businesses crowd the street, and some of the finest armor, weapons, and clothing can be purchased near the Court. Pulley-driven trolleys make regular ascents and descents along the street, free to the public that can catch a ride on their crowded platforms. Temple Run Just below the Noble Tier is Temple Run, and the melting pot of Quaré's many disperate cultures and beliefs. Every major god is represented here, along with a number of zealously preserved shrines to the lesser Dragon Pantheon. Several attempts have been made to demolsh shrines to these 'dead' gods, though the oft-bickering Dragonborn that inhabit the city are quick to unite to protect them. Noble Tier "Most dangerous place on Emden, this place. A man's throat can be slit for a coin, and a family's honor destroyed with a word." ''--Slygor of Clan Greencloak'' The Noble Tier serves as the backdrop for the confusing and quickly-changing political games that drive Emden. Each of the six families that inhabit the Noble Tier are the most powerful political forces here, their positions won by blood and coin. It is not uncommon for the different Clans and Families to engage in open, sanctioned warfare outside the city, or for duels to errupt during City Council meetings. In fact, the Arbiter's court, where city meetings are held and each citizen recieves a vote, is the site of an ancient Dragonborn Dueling Ring. The Six Families here represented here are Clan Greencloak, The Blackscale Clan, The Sáralondë Dynasty, Bloodmaw Kriel, The Westons, and Bolas Conclave. Clan Greencloak The second wealthiest family in Quaré, Clan Greencloak is a Dragonborn Family with heavy roots in the overland trade routes that grew Quaré in the early days of the city. It is Clan Greencloak who cut the first stone quarries for the city's construction, and it was Clan Greencloak who cut the first forests. Under their long-lived Patriarch Gunther Greencloak (Bard 8/Harrower 8/Pathfinder Savant 2), and his unerring foresight, the clan has prospered over its two hundred year history in Quaré. It is not uncommon to see Clan Greencloak support the other Families, excluding the Blackscale, while subtly making investments to further their own ends behind the scenes. After all: All money in Quaré runs through green claws, as they say. The Greencloak home is the first encountered on the East side of the Noble Tier, set inside a bit of the natural forest preserved by the family. Greenbriar, as it is known, is carved directly into the hillside Quaré is built on. It is not known by outsiders how far the chambers and halls of the Greenbriar reach, though some speculate it reaches all of Quaré and the Clan's holdings beyond. Blackscale Clan Recently dishonored by the actions of Larien Sáralondë, the Blackscale Clan has loyally served as the main source of the city's military might, often losing many of their own sons and daughters in defense of their beloved city. Many of the Clan's extended family left in the wake of thier disgrace, however a number of dedicated individuals remain in the halls of Fort Blackscale, continuing to see to the defense of the city in darkening times, instructing youngsters in the martial disciplines. The Clan looks to Tristain Blackscale for leadership, who denies his considerable support of The Westons, and the family at large's uneasy truce with the Bloodmaw Kriel, and their oft-public feud with the Greencloaks. Currently, the Clan is out for revenge on Larien Sáralondë for his involvement in publically humiliating the clan. Fort Blackscale sits astride the easternmost edge of the Noble Tier, where the city's walls seperate the 'official' city limits from The Drift, though it is open to any who would learn to fight in defense of the city in the Hall of Arms. The Sáralondë Dynasty Lead by the shrewd and often duplicitous elf Larien Sáralondë, The Dynasty is the current power in Quaré, and their influence extends to every bit of the city, including many criminal elements that the Famiy openly brags about. Their position was earned by murder and deceit, masked by galas and outpourings of charity that lull the public into a false sense of security and love for the Dynasty. In truth, they are out for themselves, and ready to put their sizeable accounts and devious tactics to finally put an end to the other Families. Larien has already seen disgrace in defaming the rival Blackscale Clan, by exposing an affair within the house, though the rumor mill has ground the truth to dust. The Dynasty makes its coin on information, blackmail, and bribery, and it is rare to see any of the family work openly. The Dynasty's home, Gilded Home, spans nearly two miles along the Eastern Noble Tier, between Greenbriar and Fort Blackscale. It is a sprawling complex of the finest examples of Elvish architecture, with tall spires and shining domes that can be blinding to men at sea in the daylight. However, Gilded Home has stood for so long, its natural reflections reflect much of the Skyland's moon, serving as a sort of natural lighthouse for the city's returning ships. Bloodmaw Kriel The True oddity of Quaré, The Bloodmaw Kriel is a powerful family of Half-Orc politicos who have been living here since the city's founding - or so they say. They are not known for their subtlery or honor, and often intentionally create trouble for the other Noble Families. Their current Patriarch is Migdor Bloodmaw, known for speaking passionately and swaying the opinions and votes of the lower class. The Bloodmaw Kriel are known allies of Clan Greencloak, and forever enemies of the 'weak' SáralondëDynasty, who they maintain are trying to destroy Quaré by furthering their useless dedication to the arts, though they pointedly only defend their own interests rather than engage the other Families openly, under threat of an outright rebellion by the 'oppressed' Orcish Kriels in the city. Their home, Camp Bloodmaw, nearly comprises a city of itsself on the far west end of the Noble Tier, butted right up against the Orc district of The Drift. Most avoid the place, though it is not unusual to hear wardrums playing near hide tents from behind the tall, rough wood palisade surrounding the property. The Westons Successful explorers and shipwrights, the Westons enjoy an unmatchable luxury in their lifestyle, rivaled only by the Dynasty's Gilded Home. Often seen about town in their finery, Adril and Mortia Weston know they are rich, and enjoy it. While ineffective poloticians, the couple and their large family - sixteen sons and daughters, all told - seem to enjoy the simple thrill of participation. They are well-known for frivilous motions at Forum, and even worse are their libido-fueld sons, who seem intent on impregnating every woman in Quaré. Despite this, the Westons make useful pawns, though the exact nature of their relationship with Clan Blackscale is unclear. The Weston's expansive mansion Weston Manor, sits on Hill Street overlooking the city with its massive, sweeping arches, and is often mistaken for a temple of some kind. Many in Quaré hold standing invitations to the family's constant parties and dinners. Bolas Conclave The Bolas Conclave members rarely leave their secluded compound on the Noble Tier, rather keeping mum about their ongoing involvement. It is not even known who leads the Conclave, except that at every City Forum, black men in cloaks, bearing the House's sigil emerge, and listen quietly to the proceedings. Many believe they pull the strings in the background, though other rumors claim they are Aasimar, or ancient dragonborn, preserved by foul magics. The Conclave, however, has always served as final arbiters in matters of Justice, and are seen as an unofficial police force. The Conclave's home base, known as the Bolas Mansion, is a rather creepy structure a distance from Camp Bloodmaw behind wrought-iron fences. It is rare to see anyone but a black-cloaked figure exit the mansion, though often those that commit serious crimes are dragged through their gates, never to be seen again. The Arbiter's Court The Arbiter's Court sits beneath the Council Chamber, and slopes down into a sandy pit that serves as both dueling arena and Forum for the city. On the day of the half moon (roughly twice a month), all citizens of Quaré, reguardless of age, are invited to Forum, held here. Outstanding political issues, duels of honor, and matters of coin are settled at Forum, and it is here that the intrigue of the Families and their machinations play out. Past the Pit stands the Council Chamber, where the Council of the Six meets and works. The Drift "The Drift" is the name for the area surrounding Quaré, usually starting at Bloodmaw Camp and extending outward past the city wall to the farmland surrounding the city. The poor, the criminal, and those that do not wish to be known make their homes here, and it is just as likely for one to be stabbed as it is robbed here. The Shadow Point The mirror of Market Point, Shadow Point is the whispered name of the open black market in the Drift. Well hidden from the Bolas Conclave, Shadow Point deals in chattel, drugs, and other goods that are illegal in Quaré proper. It is not uncommon to see those that may be members of the Noble Tier here, masked or hidden in some way as they procure the last piece to their latest scheme.